Desperate
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: A thrill as he pressed his lips against the other's soft, so soft, rain slicked lips. Chapter 2 - Truth posted. Complete.
1. Desperate

**Desperate **

An odd thrill as he pressed his lips against the other's soft, so soft, rain slicked lips. Lightning flashed through the windows, then thunder rumbled and nearly drowned out the stuttered, "D-did you j-just kiss me ?"

'_Idiot, why else would I let you fall on me ?'_

Smith glared, before he kicked the pale human off him and spat, "No ! It's not my fault if you find me attractive. Though, it is, of course, understandable who **wouldn****'****t** want to kiss me."

The black-haired man got up in a swirl of cassock that showed off the slim waist and hips, "Who said anything about **me** finding **you** attractive ? From that **desperate **tone, I think you did it deliberately."

He picked himself up off the light-wooded floor, "And just why would **I** want to kiss **you**, **Mr. Anderson** ? You are nothing but the last imbecilic, worthless and s-stinking human that pollutes this world."

Nearly arrogance incarnate as Neo threw his head back, raindrops sliding down that throat to disappear under the cassock's collar, tauntingly sliding under the tight, black shirt. Most of the words dripping sarcasm, "It's Neo and oh really ? Then how come I saw you not just kissing, but also practically fucking a guy who looked like me against the wall. Wait, that never happened right ?"

'_He saw that ? He wasn't supposed to see that ! How did he find out about it ? He's bluffing, he __**didn't**__ really see anything and he just wants me to think he did. Stupid, smart pretty boy.'_

Forced himself to raise his eyebrows and say incredulously, "You really are desperate enough for me to kiss you that you would imagine a doppelganger for yourself, that's pathetic."

"Pff, if I was imagining it then what was that guy's name, Smith ? I mean you've got to know, don't you ? Unless it really was just **that** good."

'_No, it was terrible and I still don't want to remember his name. Well, make something up, it's not like he's here to dispute what you call him.'_

"What is the poor little human jealous that I chose Richard over him ?"

Neo started walking up to him and some impulse made him back away. "Hmm, no I don't think I need to be. You **do** remember what happened in that office the first time we met don't you ?"

'_Mm, yes, yes I remember that.'_

His back hit the wall and he replied, "Remind me, why don't you ?"

A pale hand landing on his chest, stroking over his tie as big, gorgeous, dark-brown, long lashed eyes glowed, "Let's see, first you had that officer handcuff me, then for some reason I'll never know you sent him out of the room. Where after, despite the fact that I obviously didn't have any weapons, you shoved me against the wall and groped, sorry, 'frisked' me. What with that, and all the times you've delighted in hitting or throwing me around, plus, when we were in the courtyard and you were basically admitting that you're sadistic and get off on my pain, it's obvious I've got nothing to be jealous about. So, stop pretending I'm making it up, it's pathetic or so I've heard. Oh, and by the way 'Richard's name was totally Eric."

"I think the phrase is, "Fuck Eric."."

Neo grinned and chuckled, a warm inviting sound, "Ye-ah, so what now ?"

Unconsciously, he started leaning in…then found himself back in 'mom's former apartment. The others looked at him and though he couldn't remember the vision, he found himself laughing in triumph.


	2. Truth

_Author's Note:_ A little fic I'm, right now, calling Flirt or some such, will probably go up soon. It's another little Neo/Smith, Merovingian/Neo thing, anybody interested ?

* * *

**Truth**

Surprised, Neo grunted as he crashed onto Smith and cold, bright-blue eyes glowed up at him. _'__Why__'__s he licking his lips ? Wait, wait, did he just kiss me ? Sure, there were a few things, but he__'__s never kissed me before.__'_

His lips tingled as he stared and blurted/stated, "Did you just kiss me ! ?"

The brown-haired A.I. glared and the blue-eyes turned even icier as Smith kicked him. He repressed the pained sound and swallowed the rising blood, while he rolled a short way across the light-wooded, now rain swept floor.

Smith in a tone of accusing desperation snarled back, "**No **! It's **not** my fault if you find me attractive ! Though, it is, **of course**, understandable who wouldn't want to kiss **me**."

Just for the hell of it and to test Smith, he got up with a flourish of his cassock. As he finished the turn, he masked the triumph as he saw Smith staring at his ass. _'__You know he__'__d be even handsomer if he wasn__'__t so arrogant all the time. Ha, as if __**everyone**__ would find him attractive, Auntie Elsie would__'__ve told him to go fuck himself__…__ooh, damn I__'__d love to see that.__'_

Still, he grinned as he retorted, "Who said anything about **me** finding **you** attractive ? From that **desperate **tone, I think you did it deliberately."

Smith was, yes, Smith was half-hard as he got up off the floor. _'__How do you miss something like that ? Body Awareness 101, fail.__'_

The black-suited man hissed, "And just why would **I** want to kiss **you**, **Mr. Anderson** ? You are nothing but the last imbecilic, worthless and se-stinking human that pollutes this world."

Annoyed as water dripped into his eyes, he threw his head back so he wouldn't have to take his eyes off Smith. Distant lightning flashed through the half-tinted windows, wind whistled through the wall he'd crashed through minutes ago and thunder rumbled.

Nothing could have kept him from being sarcastic, not even death itself, "It's Neo and **oh really **? Then how come I saw you not just kissing, but **also **practically **fucking** a guy who looked like **me **against the wall. Wait, that **never** happened right ?"

Laughter wanted to escape as Smith raised his eyebrows and growled, "You really are desperate enough for me to kiss you that you would imagine a doppelganger for yourself, that's pathetic."

'_He doesn't sound half as threatening when he's trying to sound threatening. Trying to blame me for being 'pathetic' when he's practically getting off on me just standing here. Does he even remember Eric's name with all that moaning he was doing ?'_

He ran a hand through his hair as he countered, "Pff, if I was imagining it then what was that guy's name, Smith ? I mean you've got to know, don't you ? Unless it really was just **that** good."

From the disgusted look that passed over Smith's tanned face it hadn't been. _'Idiot, that's why you don't go for substitutes.'_

The other man reached to straighten his cufflink, a half-convincing smirk as Smith arrogant as ever asked, "What is the poor little human jealous that I chose Richard over him ?"

He rubbed his face briefly to cover the smile as he remembered why he didn't need to be jealous.

**Flashback**

Tom flinched as the office door opened and two guys walked in. One was police, slightly shorter than him and definitely shorter than the other guy, with dark-red hair, gray-eyes and tanned-skin. The other who wore a green-suit, black shades, wore an earpiece and had brown-hair was at 6'2 an inch taller than him and slightly heavier because he actually had muscle.

'_Ah, shit, this couldn't get any worse could it ?'_

A slight head tilt, the deep, dark, silk smooth drawl was arrogant, "Here we are, at last, you've proved quite elusive until just now, Mr. Anderson. Perhaps one might say you even had outside help in evading me." Thin lips twitched into a cold smirk, "Handcuff him, Officer."

An obedient, "Yes, Agent Smith.", then before he had time to blink the officer was shoving him to his knees, he winced as the cuffs tightened painfully around his wrists.

Then Smith hissed at the officer, "Get out.", fear made swallowing hard as the door gave a final sounding **click** as it shut.

Smith walked up to him and crouched down, a tanned hand raising his chin as the other hand pulled off the shades before folding and putting them away. He couldn't help an involuntary gasp and flinch at how cold…something…was in those ice-blue eyes.

That drawl further deepening into an angry rumble, "You do not evade me this easily and get away with it."

'_I definitely don't like the sound of that. Ahh, ow, fucking asshole.'_

He'd just been dragged and slammed face-first against the far dark-green wall, then calloused hands were dragging their way up his leg, until a hand wrapped around his right thigh and stroked. _'What the fuck is he up to ? This is not standard procedure even I know that. Ooh, fuck, so that's what he's up to. Is he actually getting off this ?'_

Smith's other hand had groped it's way across his ass to rub the front of his left hip roughly. He groaned when it stopped, Smith laughed in response.

**End Flashback**

The memory made him smile as he told the truth, "Hmm, **no** ! I don't think I need to be, you **do** remember what happened in that office the first time we met don't you ?", as he said it, he started backing Smith toward the wall.

Blue-eyes darkened slightly as Smith slammed into the wall, a half-hummed, "Remind me, why don't you ?"

He reached out to touch Smith's chest, then impulsively started stroking Smith's tie, the silver clip glowed in a lighting flash. Noticed that if possible the blue-eyes turned warm as he replied, "Let's see, first you had that officer **handcuff **me, then for some reason I'll never know you sent him out of the room. Where after, despite the fact that I **obviously** didn't have any weapons, you shoved me against the wall and groped, sorry, 'frisked' me. What with that, and all the times you've delighted in hitting or throwing me around, plus, when we were in the courtyard and you were basically **admitting** that you're sadistic and get off on my pain, it's obvious I've got nothing to be jealous about. So, stop pretending I'm making it up, it's pathetic or so I've heard. Oh, and by the way 'Richard's name was totally **Eric**."

'_Sadistic - let's see when he was pinning me down on the tracks and was completely hard over it. So, yeah I never really had any reason to be jealous of Eric, except for the fact he was actually fucking Smith.' _

A second later, Smith said the words, "I think the phrase is, "Fuck Eric."."

That made him laugh, "Yeah, so what now ?", as Smith started to lean into him.

Lips met his before a voice ripped through the Matrix, "Traitor."

Said accusation made him pull away from Smith, "No, I'm not. I never said **how** I'd get him to stop. Now, c'mon Smith, you don't really have to keep the Matrix this way do you ?"

"Of course I don't. Deus, if you call off the attack on Zion, I will give you back control of the Matrix."

There was a flash of white light in front of his eyes and a stabbing pain in the back of his neck. When he opened his eyes it was a sunny day and little Sati was leaning over him, the dark-brown 'Indian' girl smiled, "Good morning, Neo."

_'Ow, it might be morning, but I'm sore as anything. My best friend Trinity is probably still dead so that's also not good. Just tell me Smith's still around or one of him, at least.'_

As he rubbed at the back of his neck, he murmured, "Morning Sati." Slowly, he blinked as a tanned, calloused hand appeared in his sight; he took it and Smith pulled him upright. "Smith !"

The chuckled response of, "Pretty boy, I mean Neo."

"Not pretty !"

Tanned forehead leaned against his, "I love you and yes, you are very much so."

"I love you too, but **no** not pretty and you don't have copies to back you up this time so I win."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"**I am not**, shut up."

The Oracle's voice, "Boys, no fighting in front of Sati. Now kiss and make up."

Smith rolled his eyes and muttered in mock annoyance, "Yes, mother. I'm sorry, Neo."

"Sorry, Smith, you did that on purpose didn't you ?"

A chaste kiss as Sati giggled at them.

"It was inevitable."

It was his turn to do an exasperated eye roll at that phrase. Still, he took Smith's hand then he grinned as Sati 'pulled' them up the hill.


End file.
